Reflected
by Rauko Zekuzu
Summary: Four friends with identical energy prints to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei...along with identical personalities...and what else but pandemodium concerning rabid mosquitos ensues. Rated for future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Do I _really_ need to write the stuff down for this? No, I DON'T own YuYu Hakusho, dammit!

It's kinda weird, since pretty much all of my friends and I have a YYH counterpart almost EXACTLY LIKE US. I swear, you'd think that Togashi-sensei based Yusuke on me...or vice-versa. I'm dead serious. I do the stuff that Yusuke does (aside from smoking, spirit detecting, skipping school, and going on panty tanks). Ask anyone.

Anyways, you're gonna notice on hell of a lot of grammatical errors. I did that on purpose, since Yusuke's not exactly what you'd call an eloquent scholar.

Some guy paced down the other side of the street. Nothing special. Just a guy walking down the street. Not exactly something I was used to. I mean, I'm more used to a demon trying to rip my head off than a regular guy walking down the street.

"Man, this just sucks. After fighting freaks, demons, and more freaks, life's just plain boring." Kuwabara complained. For once, he was actually right.

"I hear you there. Y'know, sometimes I wonder what'd happen if I hadn't gotten hit by that car in the first place..." I actually hadn't really thought of it that much. Kinda weird, thinking about it. I'd saved one hell of a lot of asses who knows how many times being spirit detective.

"Nuth'n good, that's what. Probably would've taken at least another eon for Koenma to find some sonuvabitch to be spirit detective, and we'd all be looong gone by then.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't 've become half the idiot you are now since you would've never met Yukina."

"SHADDUP, URAMESHI!" I couldn't resist torturing Kuwabara at such a perfect time. One of the few ways I get my kicks now. It really pisses me off- bashing up normal human punks has just lost its fun.

"Hey, hey, heey! You wanna pass through here, girlie?"

"Yeah, I do. Now get out of the way before you really piss me off."

I turned at the corner coming up. A bunch of stupid-looking thugs were blocking the way, and some girl facing them looked pretty pissed. In all honesty, I kinda had an issue finding out whether she was a guy or girl. For one, she dressed like a guy- baggy jeans and a t-shirt, and her hair was slicked back in a ponytail, away from her face. Most girls would be screaming and panicking, but she stood there, cool as a cucumber, but pissed. Basically, if it wasn't for her chest, she still might've seemed like a guy.

"I've already told you once-get the hell out of the way." The thugs blocking her way just laughed. "Get out of the damn way." I think I liked this girl. Not _like _like. More like the way I like Kurama or Hiei (no, it's NOT yaoi/lemons, for those of you slow to catch on) She had guts. And you don't see that too often with girls these days. (And the author ((a girl)) agrees.)

"Whoa, there, toots. You gotta pay, first! And all you gotta do is rip off that shirt of yours or lower them pants...hahahahah!" I saw a vein throbbing on the girl's face. She smirked.

"I was looking for an excuse to kick your sorry little asses. Too bad you put me in such a shitty mood. Might've been less painful if you hadn't."

"Hahaha..what 'choo gonna do, girl? Give me a makeover? Wahah-OOOWW!!" Whoa. She hit him right in the jaw and sent him flying.

"That's just scary...." Kuwabara must've been stunned that a _girl_ was kicking a hoard of punks' asses.

"What? That she's an ass-kicking fighter?" I mean, ten or so guys were lying in the road, knocked out cold. She swatted the one conscious punk left, and boy, did he seem like in pain. She's pretty damn good.

"What're you saying, Urameshi?! That's some pretty-boy guy out there!" I fell over.

"WHAT THE HELL, KUWABARA! WHEN I HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T GET _ANY_ DUMBER!" And here I thought his brain could even be _existent_. I can throw that thought out the window.

"BUT GIRLS DON'T FIGHT! HE _CAN'T_ BE A GIRL!"

"OH, AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK GENKAI'S BEEN DOING ALL HER LIFE?"

"Well...she's different- huh?"

"And now what's with all the suspense?" Sarcasm's got to be one of the better things in life.

"Hey, Urameshi. You remember the energy print thing, right?"

"Yeah, so, what?"

"I dunno how to explain....it really doesn't make sense..."

"Kuwabara, I've dealt with a wind demon with an Irish accent, some twisted psychic shooting _dice bullets _at me, and Hiei. _Nothing_ makes sense anymore."

"Uh-uh, Urameshi, this'll shock even _you._"

"Well, then spit it out already!"

"That guy...the one attacking those punks...."

"What about her?"

"Call him whatever you like, but...that guy's got the same energy print as _you._"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING, KUWA_BAKA?_"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS SAYING, IT DOESN'T MAKE SEN-"

"OWWWWW!!!!" That was that girl's voice...oh...shit. Some demon that looked like a giant dragonfly with claws had just..._appeared_...and sliced her arm open. Goddammit, how could I have _missed_ that demon coming up?! Some stupid demon....

"RRRRRRR........DAMN YOU TO HELL!" I ran toward the demon, arm pulled back in a punch.

"URAMESHI! WAAAIT!!" I didn't listen to Kuwabara.

And ran into an energy wall. Dammit...it must've put up a shield to keep me from entering....

"DAMMIT! YOU COWARD! Rrr.....SPIRIT GUN!!" I tried blasting a hole in the damn shield or whatever it was. Nothing happened...except for the shield absorbed the _entire thing. _

"SPIRIIIIT SWORD! What the....." The exact same thing happened with Kuwabara's sword...what the hell was happening? I glanced at the girl. There she was, her arm sliced open, blood pouring out, and she was staring at the demon with the death glare.

"HEY, YOU! HANG IN THERE!" I yelled to her. Blood flew everywhere as the demon slashed her over and over again...and as both Kuwabara and me pounded on the shield, her energy was fading... "HOLD ON!"

"HOLD ON!" I heard some guy screaming. W-what the hell was going on? I'm wiping the floor with a bunch of pathetic punks as usual, barely noticing the two guys arguing behind me, then _BAM_! My arm's hurting like hell, and some freakish mutant bug or something's attacking me. OH GAWD OWWWW......the bug's claw just slivered my shoulder.....nonstop pain, all throughout my body...over and over again, I felt blades slicing through my skin.

I gasped as I felt something run through my chest. I watched as the 'something' (the bug's claw) pulled itself out, flinging blood everywhere.

But instead of excruciating pain, I felt like I'd erupted with energy. Pain was just like an annoying buzz. Annoying, but not so much that it pissed me off. It was like....like something that I'd never known about or used just woke up inside me. I had no clue what the hell was happening...aside from that mutant bug charging at me in attack.

Not knowing what else to do, I did what instinct told me- shove my arm out, palm out. If that didn't work...well, then, I guess can say "I'm officially screwed!" (Note- I make characters say the same stuff for a reason. This fic in particular.)

I had no idea whatsoever what the hell happened next. Some weird green light came out from my hand and just floated there, like a radioactive piece of crap. I would've tried poking it if it wasn't for stupid Mr.Buggyface hurtling right at me with his scythie-claws raised. No flinching here. No little sissypants-running-to-mommy act. Even though I felt like I was gonna piss myself out of fear...a shield would be REALLY nice right now...

The green blob stretched itself out around me, like...a shield. The bug kept charging...and smashed right into it. I burst out laughing. I'm sorry, but even some maniacal bug running into...whatever it was, and sliding down all cartoonish just cracks me up. Man, if I had some giant flyswatter or sword or something, it'd be perfect...

And, almost as if on cue, the green stuff folded over and over again, finally rolling itself around my hand, extended and ending at a point...just like a sword. I get it...I think...I think of something, the stuff becomes ! Now I can torture my friends with it...dammit, why do I always have to get distracted...I plunged the sword thing into the downed bug. The thing faded...and became a little mosquito...what the...

PAIN. My arm, my _chest_....oowww....dizzy.....

The last two things I remember...

"Just who is this guy?!"

"H-Hui...Megumi..." I wheezed before collapsing.

(the family name comes before the other name, so her name's Megumi.)  
I think this's got to be my best writing yet. And just incase you haven't realized, caught on, whatever, Megumi;s supposed to be me, only with spirit powers. You're supposed to pronounce her family name hue-ee....which means 'barbarian' in Japanese or Chinese...I forget which...but my dad's fluent in both! It's really scary...and my Latin teacher...oh gawd...I think Limey and Hatori know what I mean. By the way, kaguragir14/Limey and Seasa are going to be written into the story (even though poor Seasa is YYH-deprived...never seen a single show. But I can fix that X3.). Just under different names.


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer- all disclaimer and no fic makes Megumi a dull girl. Of course I don't own YYH, dumbasses. Wow...spellcheck thinks that 'dumbasses' should be 'debases'.

Boredom comes too easily these days. Left with nothing to do but long walks or sit around the house, alone I found myself wandering in maze-like patterns, as if to confuse myself in vain. I even found myself _hoping_ for a random demon to pop out of nowhere, as I may find some enjoyment there.

"Kurama."

Not exactly what I had in mind, having _Hiei_ pop out of nowhere.

"Well, Hiei. I suppose you're facing the same predicament I'm in."

"I've been stuck in this city for over a year, now with nothing to do but watch these fools waste their lives. You answer that question for yourself."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. By the way, have you seen Yusuke or Kuwabara lately?"

"Why do _you_ care?"

"The same reason you do. Boredom."

"Hn! Boredom, hah! Besides, how would you even know if I was bored or not?"

"Well, you're still standing right next to me and making conversation, so..."

"Do you _enjoy _having a voicebox?"

Before I could reply, however, a tremendous amount of energy just..._erupting_, in a word, out of a person. Hiei and I exchanged no words; we simply knew it was best to investigate.

Ishizuru's POV

"You know, Ishizuru, you really need to stop doing that..."

I paused before I lit my cigarette. "Why, Botan? Tell me that."

"Well, for one, it's just disgusting, and two, smoking kills!"

"Hey, may as well go before our inevitable, horrible, bloody end."

"Oh, come now, you should be less pessimistic, _at least._" I slumped back at Botan's response.

"And I'm hearing this from the Grim Reaper, here."

"That's only a _name, _I'll have you know!"

"Sheesh, you and your cheesy accent, Botan. C'mon, live a little!" I tossed her a pack of cigs.

"HWAA! GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!"

I let Botan do her usual fussing. She's just like a tea kettle- leave her alone, and she'll eventually stop whistling. Whining, in this case.

"PuuUUU!!! PUUUU!"

"Whoa...what the hell's wrong with Puu?"

"That's what I'd like to know..." both Botan added. Puu was ramming his head against the wall, over and over again.

"Kinda looks like Kazuma trying to think," I thought out loud.

"PU?!" The blue penguin-rabbit whatever looked pretty surprised. At first, I was wondering what, but my question was answered in about...oh, five seconds, give or take.

"W-where'd all that energy come from?" Botan asked. A humongous burst of energy just...well, burst.

"That's weird...I thought we took care of all those freaks out there, not counting Kazuma. Buuut (I did that on purpose) we shouldn't be worried. Nothing the guys can't handle," I said.

I suddenly felt a pretty big chill. Like the premonition-to-pandemonium chill I had before we took on team Toguro at the Dark Tournament. Botan noticed.

"Ishizuru..." she started.

"Then again, I could be wrong."

Short and sweet. R&R...I'm stuck on what to do next. I HATE THOSE FUCKING WRITER'S BLOCKS......


End file.
